Lemon Requests
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: Lemon requests on the works of Rick Riordan. If you have any, please let me know and I'll write them.
1. Apology and Announcement

**Yo everyone!**

 **The Everlasting Adventurer here!**

 **First off, I want to say sorry to all of my fans for not updating ANY of my stories. I have been REALLY busy with school and all. This won't happen again. I promise you guys that. I won't let you guys down again.**

 **Second off, I am now taking lemon requests. So, review or PM me your requests, and I will wright them.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Peace out!**

 **\- The Everlasting Adventurer**

 **P.S. I am only taking lemon requests on the works of Rick Riordan, so if you have any requests, please let me know and I'll wright them.**

 **P.S.S I will be only taking requests from members of FanFiction, not Guests. So... For all you people who are NOT FanFiction members that want me to take requests, create an account and ask me your request. Thank you.**


	2. Annabeth and Jason

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **A/N: This one was requested by** **portalkitten1.**

 **Chapter 1 -** **Annabeth/Jason**

"Oh, Annabeth!" Jason moaned, sliding his hand up and down his 10 inch cock while lying in his bed. "Don't stop riding my cock!"

Jason was jerking off to Annabeth because... Well... Because he loves her. Piper broke up with him because she thought he wanted a girl with blonde hair. And...

"Jason?" called a voice.

"Annabeth!" Jason cried, opening his eyes and covering himself with his sheets. "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth was standing at his doorway with her mouth open, like she couldn't believe that he was jerking off and moaning her name.

"I came to say hi." she said, then smiled as she walked toward him. "But, it looks like I have seen something better."

She knelt at his bedside and threw back the covers, letting his 10 inch cock spring straight up, inches from her face.

"Annabeth!" Jason said, going for the covers, but the daughter of Athena smacked his hand.

"You naughty boy." she purred while touching his thick cock head. "You are all hard for me. And I arrived in the nick of time."

At the last word, she stood up and began to undress herself while Jason stared. Annabeth had a clean shaven pussy, large boobs with big tits, and a smooth, sexy body.

"Do you like what you see, big boy?" Annabeth cooed.

Jason nodded, his cock painfully throbbing.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Annabeth purred while climbing on top of Jason.

"You bet I do." Jason said, grabbing her and flipping them over so that he was on top. He spread her legs and kneeled between them, grabbing his cock and aiming it at her pussy. She nodded, then he just slammed his thick cock into her virgin pussy, streching her out and breaking her hyme.

Annabeth screamed in pain when she felt her womanhood break by Jason's massive dick. Then the pain turned to pleasure as he slid his dick deeper and deeper inside her tight pussy.

"Jason, you fill me up so good..." Annabeth moaned as Jason started to thrust himself in and out of her.

"You're so tight, Annabeth..." Jason groaned as he sped up his thrusts.

"Fuck yeah, Jason!" Annabeth cried out as Jason's slick dick pounded into her pussy over and over. "Fuck me harder!"

Jason granted her request and fucked her harder, deeper, and faster.

"GAH!" Annabeth screamed. "I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"Cum on my dick!" Jason said, fucking her harder.

Annabeth did as she was told and cummed on Jason's dick. A little while later, Jason felt like he was going to cum.

"I'm going to cum, Annabeth." Jason warned. "Where do you want it?"

"INSIDE ME!" Annabeth screamed, drunk with love for Jason's cock. "CUM INSIDE MY PUSSY! FILL MY FERTILE WOMB WITH YOUR THICK SEED! GET ME PREGNANT!"

"You asked for it." Jason said, thrusting as deep as he could, pushing his whole cock head and part of his shaft into Annabeth's eager womb as he unloaded, spilling his creamy and hot seed straight into her womb.

"YEEESSSS!" Annabeth cried as she felt her womb swell with Jason's seed. "I LOVE YOU, GRACE! SWEET FUCK, I LOVE YOU! EMPTY YOUR BALLS FULL OF YOUR SEED STRAIGHT INTO MY WOMB! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILD!"

Then, by sheer happiness of being pregnant by Jason, she passed out. Exausted, Jason followed suit, his penis still in her vagina and his sperm swirling around her womb, trying to find her eggs.

 **A/N: Done. Also, does anyone want me to make this a one-on-one shot where Annabeth gets pregnant by Jason and they have a baby together? Please review or PM me your answer. Thank you!**


	3. Annabeth and Fredrick

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **A/N: This one was requested by TheOleSOD.**

 **Chapter 2 - Annabeth/Fredrick**

Fredrick was fast asleep on the pool chair next to the pool at his house when he felt someone sit on his lap. He opened his eyes and saw that his daughter, Annabeth, was sitting on his chest... Naked. His first thing he was going to do was yell at her but... It has been a while since he has seen a naked woman before. So... He looked her up and down, and secretly, he loved her smooth and sexy body with her big boobs, large tits, and (JACKPOT!), her clean shaven pussy.

Knowing that her father was checking her out, Annabeth began licking her tits, making her father groan in lust.

"Do you like what you see, Daddy?" Annabeth purred while juggling her boobs.

"Fuck yes." Fredrick said, reaching out and tweaking his daughter's boob while his cock started to get hard. "God, Annabeth, you're so beautiful."

"Do you want to make love to me me?" Annabeth purred in her father's ear, then nipped it, making him shudder.

"Yes..." Fredrick said as his daughter got off him.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that." Annabeth said as she began pulling her father's swim trunks off him.

"I said yes." Fredrick said, sitting up as his 18 inch cock sprang up with his big balls swaying while his daughter looked at them with lust in her eyes. "I want to make love to you."

"With that monster cock of yours, Daddy," Annabeth said, lying down on her back in pool chair next to him. "I'm all yours. My pussy was made for your cock only."

Annabeth spread her legs and opened her pussy lips while her father got up and knelt between her spread out legs, letting his thick monster cock hover over her virgin pussy lips.

"Fuck me, Daddy." Annabeth cooed. "Fuck your daughter's tiny pussy with that thick cock of yours. I'm ready."

Wasting no time, Fredrick just slammed his big cock straight into his daughter's virgin pussy, breaking her hyme and making her scream in pain.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Fredrick said, kissing his daughter on the lips as her tight pussy adjusted to his monster cock. "I should've warned you it would hurt."

"Just... Fuck me." Annabeth moaned. "I want your cock pounding my pussy."

"You asked for it, babe." Fredrick said, then plunged the rest of his cock into his daughter's pussy, forcing his whole cock head and part of his shaft into her womb. Then, he started fucking her, slowly at first, then a little bit faster as she moaned.

"Oh oh oh oh oh!" Annabeth moaned as her father thrusted his cock in and out of her pussy. "Daddy! Fuck me harder!"

Fredrick granted his daughter's request and fucked her harder, deeper, and faster.

They were fucking for about ten minutes before Annabeth felt like she was going to cum.

"DADDY!" Annabeth screamed as she cummed all over her father's dick. "I'M CUMMING!"

"Me too, honey." Fredrick groaned as he continued to fuck his daughter at a very fast pace. "Where do you want my seed?"

"INSIDE MY WOMB!" Annabeth screamed in love as she watched her father's monster size cock pound her tiny pussy. "GET ME PREGNANT, DADDY! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILD!"

Fredrick nodded as he approved of his daughter's words. Then, with one last thrust into her, pushing his whole cock head and part of his shaft into her womb, he let lose and poured his creamy, hot, and thick seed straight into his daughter's eager and fertile womb.

"DAAAAAADYYYYY!" Annabeth screamed as she felt her womb swelling rapidly with her father's seed. "EMPTY YOUR BALLS FULL OF YOUR SEED STRAIGHT INTO ME! GET ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD, DADDY!"

Fredrick listened to his daughter and emptied his balls full of his seed straight into her womb. Once Annabeth felt her womb was filled up to the brim with her father's seed, she passed out. Fredrick followed her, and both father and daughter were sleeping together with his monster cock in her battered and seed filled pussy.

 **A/N: Done. Also, guys, if you want anymore incest stories, just tell me and I'll write them down. And...** **If you want me to write any beastality/zoophilia stories, just let me know and I'll write them. Lastly, do any of you guys want me to write this as a one-on-one shot where Annabeth gets pregnant by her father and gives birth to his child? Please review or PM me your answer. Thank you!**


	4. Annabeth and Hazel and Percy and Piper

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **A/N: This one was requested by anonimus maximus.**

 **Chapter 3 - Annabeth/Hazel/Percy/Piper**

"Oh, Percy!" Annabeth moaned as her virgin pussy was getting pounded by Percy's cock. "Don't stop!"

"Don't plan to, Annabeth." Percy groaned as he thrusted himself deeper. "Not until I fill your eager and fertile womb with my creamy, hot, and thick seed."

The couple have been fucking for about 15 minutes now, in Percy's bed in Cabin 3, but they were not going to be alone... Soon.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. "I'm going to cum!"

"Me too." Percy grunted as he fucked Annabeth harder.

With a scream, Annabeth cummed all over Percy's dick. A little while later, Percy began firing load after load of his thick seed straight into Annabeth's fertile womb.

"YES, PERCY, YES!" Annabeth cried as she felt Percy's seed filling up her womb. "CUM IN MY PUSSY! FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR SEED! GET ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!"

With those words, she passed out. Percy began pulling his cock out of her pussy when suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"That was so fucking hot." said a voice.

Percy turned around, and his cum soaked cock got hard again, because standing near the door, naked and finger fucking themselves, were Hazel and Piper.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy said, getting off the bed as the two horny girls began walking toward hin.

"Well," Hazel said, rubbing Percy's ripped chest while Piper dropped to her knees, grabbed his 14 inch cock, and kissed his thick cock head, making him groan in lust. "Our boyfriends broke up with us, so we came to you for comfort."

"But," Piper said, looking up at him as she was giving him a hand job. "Seeing you fuck Annabeth hard and good, we decided that the only way you could comfort us is by fucking our tight and virgin pussies with you big and thick cock."

"You guys are virgins?" Percy asked. "You want me to take your..."

"Yes." Hazel purred in Percy's ear as Piper got up and stepped back, smiling. "But more importantly, we want to get pregnant by you. We want to have your babies grow inside of us."

"Get on the bed." Percy ordered.

Hazel kissed Percy, got on the bed opposite of Annabeth (who was still passed out... But not for long), spread her legs and opened her pussy lips as she held out her arms for Percy. He grinned as he got in between Hazel's spread out legs, and, as he was positioning his cock at her pussy, he turned and looked at Piper.

"Piper," he said. "You will have a turn after I'm done with Hazel. But, for now, can you keep Annabeth distracted if she wakes up?"

"Sure thing, Percy." Piper said, going to the bed where Annabeth was.

Turning back to Hazel, Percy asked "Are you ready, baby?"

"You bet I am, babe." Hazel cooed. "Now please, stick that big bad cock in my tight and virgin pussy and fuck the shit out of me."

Percy grinned, then just plunged his big and thick cock straight into Hazel's hot and wet pussy, breaking her hyme and making her scream in pain. Unfortunately, that scream woke up Annabeth, but Piper, distracted by Percy and Hazel joining their bodies, did not know that. So, when Annabeth turned her head, she saw... Piper naked and finger fucking herself, watching... Percy thrusting his cock in and out of... Hazel's pussy.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted so loud that Percy pulled his cock out of Hazel's pussy, making her moan at the loss. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"We need Percy's seed, Annabeth." Piper said, climbing on top of her and kissing her on the lips, which Annabeth liked. "It's our fault. Please be mad at us and not him."

"Well," Annabeth said, looking over at Percy and Hazel, who were looking back at her. "Watching you guys fuck was kinda hot. So... Keep going."

Percy grinned, got back between Hazel's legs, and shoved his cock back in her pussy.

"Oh, Percy!" Hazel moaned as he began pounding her pussy with his cock again. "Your cock feels so good inside of me."

"You are so fucking tight, Hazel." Percy groaned as he sped up his thrusts.

"Do you like it?" Hazel said, squeezing her cunt muscle, which almost made Percy let lose his load.

"Fuck yeah!" Percy said, pumping his cock in and out of Hazel's pussy a lot more faster.

"GAH!" Hazel cried a few minutes later. "PERCY, I'M CUMMING!"

"I about to cum as well, Hazel!" Percy groaned, fucking Hazel a bit more harder. "Get ready to have my baby!"

On that last word, he spewed his creamy, hot, and thick seed straight into Hazel's eager and fertile womb, his sperm going straight for her eggs.

"PERRRRRCYYYYY!" Hazel screamed as she felt her womb swelling with Percy's seed. "GET ME PREGNANT! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!"

Soon Percy stopped cumming, then he pulled his cock out of Hazel's pussy. When he looked at Hazel, he saw that she was past out (probably because of the brutal fucking Percy had just given her).

"Piper." Percy said, getting up from the bed. "It's your turn now."

Piper, who was making out with Annabeth, said "Okay, Percy. Annabeth, you can make with Hazel now while I fuck your boyfriend."

"Okay." Annabeth said, and got off the bed. as she past Percy on her way to Hazel, she kissed him, saying "Fuck her good, Percy."

"Will do." Percy said, going over to Piper, who was already laying down on her back and spreading her legs, which opened her pussy lips.

"Come, Percy." Piper purred. "Come and stick that cock in me."

Percy was happy to oblige. He immediately got himself between Piper's spread out legs, and not wasting any time, he just slammed his thick cock straight into her tiny pussy, stretching her open and breaking her hymen.

Piper screamed in pain when she felt her hymen break by Percy's massive dick.

"You still want this, baby?" Percy said, kissing Piper's tears away as he pussy adjusted to the size of his dick.

"Yes." Piper whimpered. "I still want your cock pounding my pussy. FUCK ME!

On the last word, Percy began thrusting his cock in and out of Piper's pussy, making her arch her back and moan.

"Hader, god damnit!" Piper groaned as waves of pleasure flooded over her as her pussy was getting its first pounding ever by Percy's dick. "I fucking want it harder!"

"You asked for it, babe." Percy said, and began fucking Piper harder, deeper, and faster.

"OH, GOD!" Piper screamed as her first ever organism took her over a couple of minutes later. "I'M CUMMING!"

She cummed, squirting her love juices all over Percy's dick, which made it easier for him to slip his cock in and out of her pussy.

"I'm going to cum." Percy warned. "Do you still want it inside your womb so you can get pregnant with my baby?"

"YES!" Piper screamed. "CUM INSIDE ME! FILL MY EAGER AND FERTILE WOMB WITH YOUR CREAMY, HOT, AND THICK SEED AND IMPREGNANT ME!"

Percy grinned as he started to shoot his seed straight into Piper's womb, slowly filling it up.

"PERCY!" Piper cried as she felt Percy's seed pump into her womb. "IMPREGNANT ME! EMPTY YOUR BALLS FULL OF YOUR SEED INTO MY WOMB AND LET YOUR SPERM FERTILIZE WITH ONE OF MY EGGS!"

As soon as Percy stopped cumming, he pasted out, and Piper followed him. On the other side of the room, Annabeth and Hazel were asleep.

A few months later, Percy was lying on his bed dozing off when suddenly the door to his cabin opened and in walked Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys." Percy said, sitting up. "What's up?"

"Percy." Annabeth said, looking at her boyfriend. "We all have something to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Percy said.

Annabeth looked at Hazel and Piper, and they smiled. Annabeth looked back at her boyfriend and, with a smile on her face, said "We're all pregnant, Percy. You managed to get me, Hazel, and Piper all pregnant with your babies."

 **A/N: Done. How was this one? First foursome ever! Please favorite, follow, and review. Thank you!**


End file.
